


Le Chat Slytherine

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: lupin_snape, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Romance, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the Heads of Hogwarts Houses get testy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Chat Slytherine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapealina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/gifts).



> **A/N:** Lupin_Snape chat fic for Snapealina. Work was a bear, and in order to blunt its teeth, I polished my three offerings that had folks grinning a bit.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Severus Snape shivered as the change came over him. Vector might have had her head in the clouds but her hexes were nothing to sneeze at.

Soon, his new body slinked around a corner, hiding in the shadows as he tried to find a safe place to wait out this latest catastrophe. Unfortunately, he hadn’t counted on courageous Gryffindors and the canines that they spawned.

“Hello, kit. What are you doing wandering around in the dark?”

Severus hissed and swiped at the face looming over him. It moved with remarkable alacrity even though the hands remained gentle as they clutched his spitting, squirming form.

“Hush, now, kit. I won’t hurt you.” The face never came close again, but the hands brought Severus to a warm chest covered with worn but soft wool. He slowly relaxed until he was unconsciously kneading the wool over a softly-thumping heart. “That’s it. That’s it.”

“I think I’ll take you with me. I know someone just as prickly as you and he’s one of the best men I know.” Severus rode through the halls high above Mrs. Norris’ claws or the stray feet of students. Soon, he passed through thick wards, his fur fluttering in the ether.

When the hands gently palmed him and set him on the bed and folded one corner of the duvet over his haunches, Severus couldn’t help himself and he purred, eyes at half-mast.

“You know, Severus, next time Vector tells you the Slytherins are causing trouble on the Astronomy Tower, I think you should listen.” Severus looked down his regal nose at his lover and then licked his paw.

“You do make a remarkable cat, but really, a kitten?”

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  



End file.
